Second Federation-Goa'uld War
|date=2391-present |place=Milky Way galaxy |result=Ongoing |side1=Federation Free Jaffa Nation |side2=Goa'uld Empire |commanders1=*Captain Axsel Reynolds *First Lieutenant Samuel Martin *Captain Julia Reaves |commanders2=*Dis’Ma-te Or’naxt *Dis'Ma-te Sa’Bryee *Dis’Renek Tol’Anak |forces1=*Stargate Command **SG team Commanders ***SG teams |forces2=System Lords Third Battle Group |casual1=Unknown number of Federation SGC solders |casual2=Unknown number of Jaffas and Goa'ulds solders }} The Second Federation-Goa'uld War (2391-present) is the second conflict fought between the Federation and the Goa'uld in the Milky Way galaxy. History Beginning Just two years since the suppose death of the last System Lord, Ba'al and two years since the death of the Ori. A group of Goa'uld who had self-appointed himself a System Lords sometime before 2391, had seemed to rallied what was left of the Goa'uld Empire and started organized assaults on key locations throughout the galaxy in 2391 in order to re-enslave the Human populations that the Federation had freed who will not stop at conquering a handful of worlds, they plan to push back resistance all the way back to Earth, and enslave all of humanity. Confrontation on Amarna On Amarna, Stargate Command had landed a force on this world to investigate a naquadah mine which they thought to be abandoned. The Goa'uld had quickly learned of the SGC's trespass and sent a formidable task force to secure both the Stargate and their precious naquadah, the principle power source for all Goa'uld technology. As the SG-Team makes their way back to the Stargate to check in, to their surprise, they find the temple that houses the gate crawling with System Lords forces. They now have a serious fight on their hands and must stop the enemy incursion just to make it home. Deathmatch on Leonops Later on Leonops which was visited by the Federation of Stargate Command who were scouring the planet for Mahes resurrection technology. Whilst on the planet, they accidentally entered into the Court of Judgment and triggered the games. They were shortly joined by forces from the System Lords Third Battle Group, both groups battling to the death repeatedly before the Tau'ri eventually won. Both sides left the planet shortly after, alive only due to Mahes technology. Attack of Piramess Meanwhile a weather control device was devised that keeps the temperature warm within the confines of their temple cities on Piramess was soughted by the Goa'uld as this weather control technology could potentially be used as a weapon on other worlds, and the Goa'uld have taken notice of this, a force of Goa'uld descended upon Piramess from orbit, using the weather control device to freeze the capital cities. With such a device, they could force hundreds of worlds into submission. However, forces of the Federation have arrived to restore Piramess planetary defenses and drive the Goa'uld away. Battle of Stargate Command Meanwhile, the Goa'uld had finally obtained a viable transmission key, which allows them to pass through Earth's Stargate and establish a firm foothold inside Stargate Command. They have already disabled primary iris control, assassinated all commanding officers capable of detonating the SGC's failsafe device, and must now defuse the device itself to ensure safe passage for the legions of their brethren waiting to enact furious devastation on the Tau'ri's home world. The SGC's reserve forces have been called in to repulse this attack. They must fight their way through the Goa'uld forces and secure the Stargate without losing control of the failsafe device: a massive explosive capable of flattening the facility; their last chance to stave off the Goa'uld should their mission fail. Which they managed to do and pushed the Goa'uld off-world. Second Federation-Goa'uld related conflicts *Confrontation on Amarna *Deathmatch on Leonops *Attack of Piramess *Battle of Stargate Command Category:Wars Category:Federation conflicts Category:Conflicts